Marie Laveau
'Marie Laveau '''ist eine Schurkin aus ''Coven, der dritten Staffel der Horror-Serie American Horror Story. Sie kehrt im Finale der achten Staffel, Apocalypse, zurück. Sie wurde von Angela Bassett dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Marie war eine mächtige Hexe und fühlte sich nachdem ihr Sohn geboren wurde, unbesiegbar. Kurz nachdem ihr Sohn geboren wurde, kam die Voodoo-Gottheit Papa Legba zu ihr und bat ihr ewiges Leben. Im Gegenzug würde er allerdings einmal pro Jahr an einem Tag seiner Wahl zurückkehren und etwas einfordern, was Marie ihm dann besorgen müsste. Marie akzeptierte den Pakt bereitwillig aber erkannte bald, worauf sie sich eingelassen hatte, als Papa Legba nach dem ersten Jahr ihren Sohn einforderte. Obwohl sie verzweifelt versuchte, zu verhandeln und ihre Unsterblichkeit zurückzugeben, musste Marie ihr Kind schließlich Papa Legba übergeben, woraufhin dieser verschwand und die trauernde Hexe zurückließ. Marie lebte fortan weiter und verliebte sich in den 1830ern in Bastien, einen Sklaven im Haushalt der LaLaurie-Familie von New Orleans. Bastien wurde aber von der wahnsinnigen Matriarchin der Familie, Delphine LaLaurie, zu Tode gefoltert und ihm wurde ein ausgehölter Stierkopf über den Kopf gezogen, um ihn verspottend als Minotaurus darzustellen. Um ihren Mann zu retten, trat Marie als Kräuterfrau getarnt an das Tor des LaLaurie-Anwesens. Marie behauptete, einen Liebestrank zu besitzen welcher Delphine ihrem Mann wieder näherbringen sollte. Gierig trank Delphine den Trank, welcher sich aber als lähmendes Gift und als die Rache Maries entpuppte. Nach ihrer Rache an Delphine machte sich Marie auf zum Dachboden um Bastien zu finden, fand diesen aber grausam zu Tode gefoltert, tot und mit Stierkopf vor, was sie tief schockierte. Als Delphine nach einigen Stunden wieder zu sich kam, war sie alleine in ihrem Anwesen, welches von dutzenden Sklaven mit Fackeln, angeführt von Marie Laveau, umzingelt war. Zornig trat Delphine vor die Tür und behauptete, dass Marie und ihre Handlanger ihr nichts anhaben könnten und dass Maries Giftanschlag gescheitert war. Marie entgegnete nur, dass Delphine schon tot wäre, wenn Maries es wünschte. Delphine forderte nun, dass Marie ihre Famile zurückbringen würde, aber Marie antwortete, dass sie das Anwesen nie verlassen hätten. Sie verwies auf einen Baum, an dem die Sklaven Delphines Familie aufgehängt hatten. Überwältigt vor Kummer sank Delphine zu Boden, aber die Sklaven zwangen sie wieder auf die Beine. Laveau trat an sie heran und behauptete, dass Maries Familie zwar sehr gelitten hatte, dass dies aber nichts im Vergleich zu dem sei, was Delphine selbst erleiden würde. Sie verriet, dass der vermeindliche Liebestrank kein Gift, sondern ein Trank des ewigen Lebens gewesen war, und befiehlt den Sklaven nun, Delphine in einen bereitstehenden Sarg zu stoßen. Erfüllt von Hass murmelte Marie, dass Delphine zum ewigen Leben verdammt sei und ließ den Sarg schließen und vergraben. Bastien belebte sie mit Voodoo-Magie wieder und machte ihn zu einem echten Minotaurus, welcher ihr fortan diente. Obwohl sie für tot gehalten wurde, blieb Marie über die Jahre am Leben und in New Orleans. Im Jahr 1961 betrieb sie einen Friseursalon, in dem sie sich von Mitgliedern der haitianischen und schwarzen Gemeinschaft nicht bezahlen ließ. Der Salon diente zudem als Gemeinschaftszentrum und als Hauptquartier ihres Voodoo-Zirkels. Nachdem der Sohn einer ihrer Mitarbeiterinnen von Rassisten aufgeknüpft wurde, führte Marie noch in der selben Nacht ein Ritual durch, mit dem sie einige Tote vom Friedhof der Stadt wiederbelebte und ihnen befahl, die Rassisten brutal zu ermorden. Nach einigen Jahren des Kriegs zwischen Maries Zirkel und dem Hexenzirkel traf sich Marie schließlich mit Anna-Lee Leighton, der Obersten des Hexenzirkels. Die beiden Frauen schlossen einen Nichtangriffspakt und fortan hatte jeder Zirkel sein festgeschriebenes Territorium in New Orleans. Allerdings sieht Marie die Hexen immer noch als Feinde an und als einige Jahre später Hank Foxx, ein Hexenjäger, der mit Cordelia Foxx, der Tochter der Obersten Fiona Goode verheiratet ist, ein Bündnis mit Marie vorschlägt und ihr anbietet, ihr Informationen über den Zirkel zu verschaffen, willigt Marie ein. Angriffe auf den Hexenzirkel Nachdem Fiona Goode Delphine im Jahr 2014 gefunden hat, ausgegraben hat und erfahren hat, dass es Marie Laveau war, die Delphine das ewige Leben geschenkt hat, macht sie sich auf in das Stadtviertel, in dem Marie und ihr Zirkel herrschen. Sie nimmt einen Friseurtermin in Maries Friseursalon wahr, und schließlich tritt Marie selbst in den Raum und schickt alle Mitarbeiterinnen im Salon nach Hause, als sie Fiona erkennt. Sie übernimmt Fionas Termin persönlich und nachdem die beiden sich kurz verächtliche Sprüche an den Kopf geworfen haben, behauptet Fiona dass sie nicht erwartet hat, dass Marie sie freundlich empfängt, da ihre Zirkel sich schon seit Jahrhunderten bekämpfen. Die beiden streiten sich kurz über die Rollen ihrer Zirkel, bis Fiona verrät dass sie das will, was Marie über all die Jahre jung gehalten hat. Sie verrät, dass Marie es ihr auch geben wird da sie etwas hat, was Marie will. Marie antwortet verächtlich, dass Fiona ihr nichts bieten kann, und Fiona verlässt den Salon grinsend nachdem sie behauptet hat, dass ihr die Frisur nicht gefällt. Am Abend entfesselt Marie den Minotaurus und behauptet grinsend, dass dieser niemals glauben wird wer zurück ist. Sie behauptet, dass sie nun einiges zu tun haben und schickt den Minotauren später zur Akademie des Hexenzirkels um sich für Fionas Provokation zu rächen. Einige Tage später besucht Fionas Tochter Cordelia Maries Friseursalon, da sie sich von Marie eine Möglichkeit erhofft, ihre Unfruchtbarkeit zu überwältigen. Sie verrät Marie, wer sie ist, aber Marie behauptet dass sie ganz genau weiß, wer Cordelia ist. Sie fragt nach einem Fruchtbarkeitszauber aber Marie gibt vor, über solcherlei Dinge nichts zu wissen. Cordelia beharrt jedoch darauf, worauf Marie erwidert, dass dieser Zauber kein Zuckerschlecken ist. Cordlia lässt dennoch nicht locker und will sich von Marie und ihrem Zirkel dem Ritual unterziehen. Marie beschreibt das Ritual, behauptet aber dass es an Neumond geschehen muss und sie dafür 50.000 Dollar verlangt. Aufgeregt behauptet Cordelia, dass sie das Geld irgendwie besorgen wird, aber Marie beginnt lauthals zu lachen und offenbart, dass sie Cordelia für kein Geld der Welt helfen wird, da diese die Tochter von Maries schlimmster Feindin ist. Cordelia behauptet, dass sie nichts mit Fiona verbindet, aber Marie verrät von Fionas Besuch kurz zuvor und dass sich Fiona mit der falschen Hexe angelegt hat. Als Marie einige Tage später ein Paket geliefert wird, befindet sich darin der Kopf des Minotauren, welcher von Fiona Goode getötet wurde. Als sie den Kopf sieht, schreit Marie vor Trauer und Zorn. Im Hinterzimmer ihres Salons beginnt Marie sogleich hasserfüllt ein Ritual und als ihre Mitarbeiterin Chantal ihr rät, keinen Krieg mit dem Hexenzirkel anzufangen, und sie an die Opfer erinnert, die einst für den Frieden erbracht wurden, entgegnet Marie dass der Frieden vorbei ist und Chantal entweder auf ihrer Seite steht, oder gegen sie steht, wobei sie ihr letzteres nicht empfiehlt. Getrieben von ihrem Hass auf den Hexenzirkel führt Marie erneut das Ritual aus, dass die Toden des Friedhofs wider reanimiert, und hetzt sie auf die Hexenakademie. Während die Zombies die Akademie umstellen, schwebt Marie in ihrer Ritualkammer über dem Boden und gibt schließlich den Angriffsbefehl, woraufhin die Zombies alles töten, was ihnen im Weg steht. Ihre Magie wird aber schließlich von der Schülerin Zoe gebrochen und Marie stürzt auf den Fußboden herab. Geschockt behauptet sie, dass sie nicht weiß was geschehen ist, dass der Hexenzirkel aber mittlerweile wohl wirkliche Macht hat. Nachdem Cordelia ihn verstoßen hat, sucht Hank Marie Laveau auf. Er behauptet, dass sie ein Problem haben, und konfrontiert Marie mit dem Angriff auf seine Frau, den er Marie zuschreibt. Marie entgegnet jedoch, dass sie das Haus nicht verlassen müsste um Cordelia zu blenden, und dass sie nicht verantwortlich für den Angriff ist. Hank verrät ihr, dass Cordelia nun über die Fähigkeit, hellzusehen, verfügt und sie unbedingt etwas tun müssen. Genervt behauptet Marie, dass sie davon ausgegangen war, einen professionellen Hexenjäger angeheuert zu haben, dass er aber nun sechs Jahre lang nichts geliefert hat. Entrüstet behauptet Hank, Marie Zugang zu den Geheimnissen des Zirkels geliefert zu haben, und dass sie ihm immerhin den Auftrag gegeben hat, nicht nur die Hexen aus der Akademie sondern den gesamten Zirkel zu liefern, und dass dies genau das ist, was er bisher getan hat - er hat immerhin neun Hexen gefunden und getötet. Marie behauptet aber, dass Hank schwach und nutzlos geworden ist, da er Gefühle für Cordelia entwickelt hat. Obwohl Hank dies abstreitet, behauptet Marie dass Hank ihre Feinde für sie vernichten sollte, dass diese aber in den letzten Monaten immer dreister und aggressiver geworden sind. Marie redet sich selbst in Rage und murmelt hasserfüllt, dass Fiona ihr ihren Bastien genommen hat. Sie beschließt, dass die Zeit des Friedens entgültig vorbei ist und befiehlt dem geschockten Hank, zurück zur Akademie zu gehen und ihr den Kopf jeder einzelnen Hexe dort zu bringen. Verlust ihres Voodoo-Zirkels Marie erkennt kurz darauf, dass sich Queenie, eine der Hexen aus dem Hexenzirkel Fionas, vor der Tür ihres Friseursalons herumtreibt und fragt, ob diese nur herumstehen will oder endlich hereinkommen will. Queenie ist überrascht, dass Marie ihren Namen kennt, aber Marie entgegnet dass keine schwarze Hexe in die Stadt kommt, ohne dass Marie davon erfährt. Marie erkennt, dass Queenie gekommen ist da sie Zweifel bezüglich ihres Zirkels hegt und bezieht sich daher auf diese Zweifel um Queenie zu manipulieren. Obwohl Queenie ihre Schwestern verteidigt und sich selbst einredet, dass es sie nicht interessiert, dass sie schwarz ist, erinnert Marie sie daran, dass ein Monster wie Delphine LaLaurie unter dem Dach der Akademie schläft, ohne dass es irgendjemanden interessiert. Marie setzt sich nun mit Queenie in den Garten und bietet ihr an, dem Voodoo-Zirkel beizutreten und bei ihren eigenen Leuten zu leben. Als Preis fordert sie allerdings Madame LaLaurie und obwohl Queenie verteidigend behauptet, dass sie nie gesagt hat, dass sie Maries Zirkel beitreten will, behauptet Marie dass eine Voodoo-Puppe in das Haus des Voodoo gehört. Queenie wendet sich nun zum Gehen, fragt aber zuvor noch was Marie mit Delphine tun wird, wenn sie sie zu ihr bringt. Lächelnd antwortet Marie, dass sich Queenie darüber keine Gedanken machen muss. Tatsächlich verrät Queenie Delphine jedoch an Marie Laveau und lockt sie unter dem Vorwand, ihr eine neue Frisur zu verpassen, in Maries Frieseuralon. Mit sadistischer Freude heißt Marie Delphine willkommen und behauptet, dass sie sich lange nicht gesehen haben. Panisch ruft Delphine Queenie zu, dass diese nicht weiß, wer Marie ist, aber Queenie entgegnet dass sie es sehr wohl weiß und dass dies der Grund ist, aus dem sie Delphine hergebracht hat. Erschüttert erkennt sie, dass Queenie sie verraten hat, aber es ist bereits zu spät und Delphine wird von Maries Zirkel gepackt und in einen Käfig gesperrt. Nachdem sie Delphine endlich wieder gefangen hat, schneidet Marie ihr ins Fleisch um sich ihr Blut - wie Delphine es damals mit unzähligen Sklaven tat - ins Gesicht zu schmieren. In ihrem Käfig wird Delphine Tage später von Queenie besucht, die ihr einen Burger aushändigt. Delphine isst diesen begierig und erklärt Queenie, dass die Voodoo-Hexen sie nicht füttern sondern nur ihr Blut für ihre Salben abzapfen. Sie fragt klagend, was sie Queenie getan hat um diesen Verrat zu verdienen. Sie bittet Queenie, sie nur für eine Minute aus dem Käfig herauszulassen, aber bevor dies geschehen kann taucht Marie auf und schickt Queenie aus dem Raum. Sie wendet sich dann Delphine zu und verrät, dass sie über viele Möglichkeiten nachgedacht hat, Delphine zu töten, aber dass es ihr doch am meisten Freude bereitet, sie in einem Käfig zu wissen. Abschätzig befiehlt ihr Dephine, ihr etwas zu Trinken zu bringen und dann zu verschwinden, damit sie ihr Essen in Frieden genießen kann, und zornig entgegnet Delphine dass sie nicht ihre Magd ist. Sie rät Delphine, ihre Arroganz nicht so zur Schau zu stellen, solange sie sich in einem Käfig befindet, aber Delphine fragt gehässig, was Marie ihr noch groß antun könnte. Sie behauptet, dass Marie sie gerne wieder eingraben kann, da sie genug von dieser Welt gesehen hat und nicht an einer Gesellschaft teilhaben will, in der ein Schwarzer der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten ist. Sie behauptet dass in 100 Jahren, wenn man sie wieder ausbuddeln wird, die natürliche Ordnung wiederhergestellt sein wird. Marie achtet jedoch gar nicht auf ihre Worte. Stattdessen zückt sie ein großes Messer und behauptet, dass sie nicht nur diese zwei Möglichkeiten hat und Delphines Fehler einem Mangel an Vorstellungskrafft zuzuschreiben ist. Plötzlich hackt sie Delphine einen Arm ab und behauptet, dass sie gerade erst angefangen hat. Tatsächlich zerstückelt Marie Delphine vollständig und schickt ihren abgetrennten - aber dennoch lebendigen - Kopf später in einem Paket an die Akademie zurück. Am nächsten Tag arbeitet Marie wie gewöhnlich in ihrem Friseursalon. Fiona tritt herein, bringt das Paket mit dem Schädel zurück und behauptet, dass sie reden müssen. Arrogant behauptet Marie, dass sie nichts zu besprechen haben, und Fiona amüsiert, dass Marie dem Ding in dem Paket dann trotzdem die Haare waschen könnte. Zornig befiehlt Marie einer assistentin, für sie zu übernehmen, und begibt sich mit Fiona in den Hinterraum. Sie behauptet, dass Fiona den Kopf gerne behalten kann aber Fiona erwidert, dass sie Delphine nur wegen der Informationen brauchte und für den Kopf keine Verwendung hat. Fiona behauptet schließlich, gekommen zu sein um zu verhandeln. Marie bricht in Gelächter aus und behauptet, dass sich der ehemalige Waffenstillstand nicht so leicht reparieren lässt. Fiona erwidert, dass sie keinen Waffenstillstand sondern ein Bündnis will, was Marie erneut zum Lachen bringt. Fiona verrät, dass sie ihren nebensächlichen Kleinkrieg beenden müssen, da Hexenjäger unterwegs sind - nichtahnend dass diese von Marie geschickt wurden. Daher zeigt sich Marie nicht interessiert und obwohl Fiona sie warnt, dass sie einen Fehler macht, verspottet Marie sie weiterhin und weigert sich, einem Bündnis beizutreten. Fiona behauptet aber kalt, dass sich Marie nur selbst belügt wenn sie glaubt, dass die Hexenjäger nicht auch sie angreifen werden, wenn der Hexenzirkel erst besiegt ist. Marie antwortet, dass sie sich darum kümmern wird, wenn es soweit ist, und befiehlt Queenie, den Kopf von Delphine zu verbrennen. Fiona erkennt, dass sie Marie nicht überzeugen kann, und zieht sich in die Akademie zurück. Hank isst nachts in seinem Hotelzimmer, wird aber plötzlich von unsichtbaren Messern niedergestochen und an Armen und Beinen verletzt, als Marie Laveau ihn mit ihrer Voodoo-Magie verletzt. Ein Handlanger von Marie stürmt in das Hotelzimmer und verrät, dass Marie von ihm enttäuscht ist und reicht Hank ein Handy. Marie spricht durch das Handy zu Hank und befiehlt ihm, die Hexen noch in der Nacht zu töten - ansonsten wird sie ihn durch ihre Voodoo-Magie töten. Tatsächlich hat Marie Hank somit aber entgültig auf die Spitze getrieben, so dass Hank am nächsten Morgen nicht die Akademie sondern Maries Zirkel im Frieseursalon angreift. Zwar ist es so früh, dass noch keine Angestellten da sind, aber Hank tötet Maries Angestellten und ihre Wachen. Er kann Marie verletzen, aber bevor er sie töten kann, nutzt Queenie ihre Voodoo-Magie um sich selbst zu erschießen, aber Hank damit zu töten. Panisch flieht Marie zu dem einzigen Ort, den sie sich vorstellen kann, die Akademie des Hexenzirkels. Obwohl Fiona die Genugtuung ins Gesicht geschrieben steht, lässt sie Marie wortlos herein. Im Inneren bietet sie Marie ein Zimmer und einen Trank zur Beruhigung an, und Marie behauptet dass es sie beschämt, Fiona gegenüber Schwäche gezeigt zu haben. Sie verrät aber, dass sie nicht um die Toten weint, sie weint weil Fiona ihr Güte gezeigt hat. Sie behauptet, dass sie über vieles reden müssen aber Fiona antwortet, dass sie am nächsten Tag reden werden, nachdem Marie sich ausgeruht hat. Schuld für Papa Legba Mitten in der Nacht wird Marie jedoch von Papa Legba geweckt, der sich im Raum manifestiert und behauptet, dass heute die Nacht ist, an dem Marie ihre Schuld begleichen muss. Marie bittet um Gnade, da sie einen harten Tag hatte, aber Papa Legba lässt dies nicht gelten und erinnert Marie an ihren Pakt. Da sie keine Wahl hat, bricht Marie noch in der selben Nacht in ein Krankenhaus ein und begibt sich auf die Geburtenstation. Sie bläst der Krankenschwester Staub ins Gesicht, die sie gefügig macht, und zwingt sie so, die Tür zu öffnen. Nachdem Marie ein Baby ausgewählt hat, dass sie opfern will, macht sie sich wieder auf den Weg nach draußen, wo allerdings Polizisten auf sie warten. Sie fordern Marie auf, das Baby auf den Boden zu legen, aber Marie lässt stattdessen einen Schrei ertönen, der die beiden Polizisten zwingt, sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Das Baby versteckt sie bis zum Zeitpunkt, an dem Papa Legba es einfordern wird, in der Akademie. Am nächsten Morgen sehen Fiona, Cordelia und Marie die Nachrichten und erkennen dort geschockt, dass es Hank war, der Maries Zirkel ermordet hat. Cordelia gibt sich selbst die Schuld aber Marie offenbart, dass es ihre eigene Schuld ist und dass sie diejenige war, die Hank angeheuert hat. Sie offenbart Fiona und Cordelia, dass Hank ein Hexenjäger war und als sie dies hört, stürmt Fiona schließlich auf Cordelia zu und schlägt sie zu Boden während sie kreischt, dass Cordelia nicht nur blind, sondern mutwillig blind war und eine Schlange in die Akademie gebracht zu haben, nur um ihrer Mutter etwas zu beweisen. Nachdem Marie Fiona beruhigt und Cordelia aufgeholfen hat, behauptet Fiona dass Hexenjäger nicht alleine agieren und dass sie alle einem uralten Orden angehören, deren einziges Ziel es ist, Hexen auszulöschen. Sie behauptet, dass sie jetzt zusammenarbeiten müssen um den Kern dieses Ordens zu finden und dass sie keine Zeit verlieren dürfen. Nachdem Cordelia herausgefunden hat, dass die Hexenjäger aus der Firma Delphi Trust in Atlanta heraus operieren, will Marie sofort angreifen aber Fiona hält sie zurück. Sie behauptet, dass sie den Angriff durchdenken müssen und dass sie immerhin gegen eine Multimillarden-Organisation vorgehen. Daher bereitet Fiona mit Marie ein Ritual vor um das Kapital der Delphi Trust zu vernichten und sie somit angreifbar zu machen. Während sie auf die Ergebnisse warten, verrät Fiona Marie, dass ihr Krebs wächst da auch die Kraft der nächsten Obersten wächst. Sie bittet Marie darum, ihr das Mittel zu geben, das sie auch Delphine LaLaurie gab, aber Marie verrät dass der Trank für Delphine nur eine Flasche ihrer Tränen war und dass Fiona ihr Ziel der ewigen Jugend damit nicht erreichen könnte, da die Flüssigkeit sie in ihrem aktuellen Zustand festhalten würde - was in Fionas Fall eine alte, sterbenskranke Frau ist. Fiona fragt daraufhin, wer Marie das ewige Leben gab, und Marie offenbart schließlich, dass sie ihre Seele an Papa Legba verkauft hat. Sie verrät Fiona die Umstände und auch, dass Papa Legba jedes Jahr zurückkehrt um eine unschuldige Seele von ihr einzufordern, die Marie dann beschaffen muss. Nachdem Marie gegangen ist, hat Fiona Hoffnung, durch einen Pakt mit Papa Legba ebenfalls ewiges Leben zu erhalten. Als die Schülerin Nan das Baby findet, das Marie in der Akademie versteckt, tritt Marie plötzlich hinzu und sieht sie. Als Nan in Maries Gedanken liest, dass Marie das Baby gestohlen hat, um es zu töten, fordert Marie das Baby zurück. Von dem Streit der beiden angelockt betritt schließlich auch Fiona den Raum, der Nan verrät was Marie mit dem Baby vorhat. Dennoch befiehlt Fiona Nan, das Baby zu überreichen, was Nan schließlich auch tut. Sie befiehlt Nan dann, das Zimmer zu verlassen und schließt die Tür nachdem Nan gegangen ist. Marie murmelt, dass Nans Fähigkeiten sie gefährlich machen, was Fiona bestätigt. Nachdem Fiona Marie verraten hat, dass Papa Legba einen Pakt mit ihr abgelehnt hat, offenbart Marie Fiona, dass das Baby für Papa Legba gedacht ist, und dass sie das Baby zwar nur ungern opfert, Papa Legba aber die Seele eines Unschuldigen fordert. Dies bringt Fiona auf eine Idee, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen, und gemeinsam packen Marie und Fiona Nan, schleppen sie ins Badezimmer und ertränken sie dort in der Badewanne. Sofort erscheint ihnen Papa Legba, der behauptet, dass er klargemacht hat, dass er keine Ausnahmen und auch keinen Ersatz für seine Forderungen akzeptiert. Marie behauptet aber, dass sie ihm seine Seele ja geliefert haben und Fiona argumentiert, dass Nan auch mehr oder weniger unschuldig ist. Nach kurzer Überlegung behauptet Papa Legba, dass Marie und Fiona kombiniert ein Grund zur Sorge sind. Daraufhin lässt er Marie und Fiona mit Nans Leiche zurück, während er mit ihrer Seele ins Reich der Toten zurückkehrt. Queenie, die das Massaker in Maries Friseursalon überlebt hat, gibt Delphine schließlich ihren Körper zurück und führt sie an einer Leine zur Beerdigung von Nan. Als sie Marie sieht, spuckt sie ihr ins Gesicht und im Gegenzug verpasst Marie ihr eine Backpfeife. Zurück in der Akademie, in der nach dem Tod ihres Zirkels nun auch Marie lebt, wird Delphine ein weiteres Mal als Dienerin eingespannt. Während Delphine im Haus arbeitet, tritt plötzlich Marie an sie heran und droht, dass sie mit Delphine noch nicht fertig ist und dass sie sie dieses Mal möglicherweise völlig zerstückelt und ihren Kopf dann auf einer Baustelle in das Fundament schmuggelt. Konflikte mit Hexenjägern und Delphine Am Tag des Treffens mit den Hexenjägern begleiten Marie und ein Kellner - in Wirklichkeit der Axtmann - Fiona in den Konferenzraum eines Hotels, in dem sie die Hexenjäger treffen. Renard will die Verhandlungen beginnen, aber Marie unterbricht ihn und behauptet, dass es sich bei diesem Treffen nicht um Verhandlungen handelt; die Hexen sind nur aus Höflichkeit gekommen, was mehr ist als Renards Sohn jenen Unschuldigen erwiesen hat, die er in Maries Friseursalon ermordet hat. Renard hebt verteidigend die Hände und bezeichnet die Toten als Kollateralschäden. Er behauptet, dass die Firma willens ist, Marie zu entschädigen, dass die Hexen aber im Gegenzug die Firma wiederherstellen müssen, da die Jobs von über 1000 unschuldigen Menschen auf dem Spiel stehen. Marie entgegnet nun aber ihrerseits, dass es sich um Kollaterälschäden handelt. Renard legt schließlich ein Dokument vor, welches von allen im Raum anwesenden Direktoren des Delphi Trust-Unternehmens unterzeichnet wurde. Renard verrät, dass es sich dabei um einen Vertrag handelt, der einen 100-jährigen Stopp der Hexenjagd verspricht, so dass alle im Raum anwesenden am Zeitpunkt des Vertragsendes tot sind. Verzweifelt lächelnd behauptet er, dass es vorbei ist und die Hexenjäger aufgeben. Auf Fionas Befehl tötet der Axtmann jedoch die Direktoren während Marie und Fiona hämisch zusehen. Schließlich bleibt nur noch Renard übrig, der durch die Tür zu fliehen versucht. Er behauptet, dass die Tötung der Delphi-Direktoren den Krieg zwischen Hexen und Hexenjägern nicht beenden wird, aber Marie erwidert, dass es dennoch eine Freude sein wird, es mitanzusehen. Nachdem Renard von Fiona getötet wurde, kehren Marie und Fiona in die Akademie zurück, wo sie sich von Delphine Drinks machen lassen um ihren Sieg zu feiern. Obwohl Delphine glaubt, Maries Drink mit einem Mittel versehen zu haben, welches Maries Unsterblichkeit auflöst, hat sie in Wirklichkeit nur Allergietabletten erhalten. Als Delphine ihr daher selbstsicher ein Messer in die Brust rammt, schreit Marie zwar vor Schmerz und reißt sich das Messer wieder aus dem Herzen, während sie Delphine zornig beschimpft. Geschockt stammelt Delphine, dass die Magie nur Zeit braucht, ihre Wirkung zu enfalten, und behauptet dass Maries Schicksal besiegelt ist. Sie nennt Marie stolz den Namen des Mittels, welches Marie als Allergiemittel identifiziert. Delphine flieht panisch aus dem Raum als Marie sich auf sie stürzen will, aber im Treppenhaus wird Marie überraschend von dem Geist von Spalding, dem Butler, bewusstlos geschlagen und stürzt die Treppen hinunter. Auf Spaldings Rat zerstückelt Delphine Marie nun und verteilt ihre Stücke über die ganze Stadt. Die unsterbliche Magie bleibt dabei am Leben, kann sich aber nicht befreien und erlebt somit das selbe Schicksal, zu dem sie Delphine einst verdammt hat. Als Queenie davon erfährt, beschließt sie das Delphine endlich sterben muss. Da Delphine nur sterben kann, wenn Marie nicht mehr lebt, kontaktiert Queenie Papa Legba und überzeugt ihn, dass Marie ihren Pakt mit Papa Legba nicht länger einhalten kann, da sie ihm in ihrer momentanten Lage nicht einen Gefallen pro Jahr erfüllen kann. So hebt Papa Legba Maries Unsterblichkeit auf, was sowohl Marie als auch Delphine tötet. Wegen ihrer zahlreichen monströsen Verbrechen wird Marie von Papa Legba in die Hölle verbannt, wo sie für den Rest ihrer seelenlosen Existenz die großmöglichsten Qualen durchleben muss. So wird sie gezwungen, die Tochter von Delphine - welche ebenfalls tot ist und in die Hölle verbannt wurde - vor den Augen Delphines zu foltern. Marie will dies nicht tun, da sie die Tochter nicht für die Verbrechen ihrer Mutter verantwortlich macht, aber Papa Legba erscheint ihr und offenbart beiden, warum sie hier sind, und geschockt behauptet Marie, dass sie doch gut war und Menschen beschützt hat. Papa Legba erinnert sie jedoch an die Babys, die sie ihm jedes Jahr geopfert hat, und behauptet dass niemand mit Sünde davonkommt. Daraufhin lässt er die beiden geschockten Frauen in ihrer persönlichen Hölle zurück, in der sie fortan die Ewigkeit verbringen werden. Kurzzeitige Rückkehr thumb|250px|right|Marie unterstützt Cordelia Marie wird Jahre später im Zuge eines Paktes zwischen Cordelia und Papa Legba wiederbelebt. Da mittlerweile durch den Antichristen Michael Langdon die Apokalypse herbeigeführt wurde und der Hexenzirkel durch den Verrat von Maries Nachfolgerin Dinah Stevens dezimiert wurde, will Cordelia Marie an ihrer Seite wissen. Da Marie keinerlei Talent oder Geschmack für Folter hat und daher sowieso Papa Legbas Missfallen erregt hat, ist Papa nur allzu gerne bereit, Marie Seele im Austausch gegen die Seele der sadistischen Dinah freizugeben. Entsprechend begleitet Marie die letzten verbliebenen Hexen Cordelia, Myrtle und Madison in den Außenposten 3, in dem Michael mit seinen Verbündeten herrscht. Zuerst betreten nur Cordelia, Myrtle und Madison den Außenposten und sehen sich mit Michael, seiner Stellvertreterin Miriam Mead sowie Dinah Stevens konfrontiert, die soeben erst von Cordelia wiederbelebt wurde. Dinah behauptet verächtlich, dass Cordelia sie wiederbelebt hat, um die Kräfte des Voodoo auf ihrer Seite zu haben. Sie fügt aber an, dass sie sich aber dennoch nur auf die Seite der Gewinner schlägt und neigt ehrfürchtig das Haupt vor Michael. Cordelia antwortet jedoch, dass ihr dies sehr wohl klar war und dass Dinah nur wiederbelebt wurde, um ihre Strafe für ihren Angriff auf den Hexenzirkel zu erhalten. Im selben Moment tritt Marie Laveau in die Halle. Sie offenbart Dinah gehässig den Deal, den Cordelia mit Papa Legba abgeschlossen hat und rammt Dinah dann eine Machete in den Hals. Kreischend bricht Dinah an Ort und Stelle zusammen und ihre Seele fährt nach ihrem Tod in die Hölle herab, wo Papa Legba sie für alle Ewigkeit zwingt, die anderen Seelen zu foltern und zu piesacken. Nachdem es Cordelia gelungen ist, Mead zu töten und Michael zu schwächen, ziehen die Hexen davon um das Tempus Infinitum-Ritual zu vollführen und die Zeit somit zurückzudrehen, um die Apokalypse zu verhindern. thumb|250px|left|Michael reißt Marie das Herz aus der Brust Nachdem Mallory von Brock niedergestochen wurde und Cordelia sich um sie kümmert, ruft Marie ihr zu, dass sie Mallory wegbringen soll. Marie kehrt um, um sich Michael in den Weg zu stellen und den anderen Hexen dadurch Zeit zu erkaufen. Sie bereitet einen Voodoo-Fluch vor und kann tatsächlich eine Barriere errichten, die Michael aufhält. Dann aber faucht Michael, dass Marie nicht wirklich denken kann, ihr jämmerliches Voodoo würde ihn aufhalten. Er überschreitet die Linie und rammt Marie seine Faust in die Brust. Während er sich über die sterbende Marie beugt um zu prahlen, tritt allerdings Coco von hinten an ihn heran und rammt ihm mutig einen Dolch in den Rücken. Dieser wirbelt nun herum - und reißt Marie mit der selben Bewegung ihr noch schlagendes Herz aus der Brust - und bricht Coco dann mit einer Handbewegung das Genick, bevor er sich den Dolch aus dem Rücken zieht und weiterzieht. All dies wird ungeschehen gemacht, als Mallory den Tempus Infinitum-Zauber wirkt und dadurch in der Zeit zurückreist und Michael als Teenager tötet. Dadurch wird die Apokalypse verhindert und Marie vermutlich niemals aus der Hölle befreit, so dass sie nach wie vor gezwungen ist, weiterhin Delphines Töchter zu foltern. Galerie MarieGift.png|LaVeau vergiftet Delphine MarieSchaut.png|LaVeau beobachtet Delphines Bestrafung Marie61.png|Marie im Jahr 1961 MarieRitual.png|Marie belebt die Leichen wieder FionaFriseurtermin.png|Marie trifft Fiona MarieFliegtRitual.png|Marie belebt erneut die Leichen wieder MarieQueenie.png|Marie spricht mit Queenie MarieDrohtHank.png|Marie droht Hank MarieBrauchtHilfe.png|Marie kommt in der Akademie unter MarieProstet.png|Marie prostet Renard zu MarieWirdAbgestochen.png|Marie wird niedergestochen MarieHölle.png|Marie in der Hölle MarieMussFolternHölle.png|Marie ist gezwungen, zu foltern en:Marie Laveau Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:American Horror Story-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Unsterblich Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Tot